This invention deals generally with crop harvesting machines such as mowers and mower conditioners and more specifically with a roll which discharges the crop in a uniform fluffy swath.
Many crop harvesting machines have cutting mechanisms that are a linear array of rotating discs with these discs arranged so that alternate discs rotate in opposite directions, that is, every other disc is counter-rotating. Such an arrangement has an effect that is not apparent at first consideration. The counter-rotating discs cause the crop to be discharged in several distinct narrow streams because each disc cuts and transports crop in the direction of its rotation. The number of narrow streams resulting from this action is actually one-half the number of rotating discs in the assembly. These somewhat compacted streams of cut crop tend to slow down the drying process due to uneven crop distribution.
Another feature of the typical crop mower-conditioner can further aggravate this problem. Typically, the conditioning unit on a mower-conditioner machine is located behind the disc cutters and its rotation and subsequent diverter shields tend to propel the cut crop down toward the ground. Depending upon the type of crop and its condition the result can be non-uniform and clumped crop material matted to the ground, so that drying is further hindered.
It would be very beneficial to have an apparatus on such disc mower-conditioners that handles the crop so that it is spread out and rests lightly on the ground.
The present invention is an additional roll located behind the disc cutter assembly of a mower or the conditioning roll of a mower-conditioner. This new roll, called a fluffing roll, spreads out the narrow individual streams of cut crop material formed by the counter-rotating discs, and furthermore, because of the placement of the fluffing roll the crop travels upward over the fluffing roll. This upward motion of the cut crop material further separates it and also permits it to settle gently and loosely onto the crop stubble, creating more ideal conditions for drying.
The fluffing roll has a rather unique configuration. Although it could easily be mistaken for an auger conveyor, it is actually the equivalent of two attached half cylinders of oppositely directed auger conveyors. The structure is a cylinder with the first half of the cylindrical surface having auger flights that move the cut crop in one direction and the other half of the cylindrical surface having auger flights that move cut crop in the direction opposite from the direction of the first half. There is also no trough or enclosure around the fluffing roll.
Thus, with the fluffing roll rotating, the narrow crop streams that are directed onto it from the rotating discs or the conditioner, are first moved to one side by, for example, the rightward directed auger blades which are at that time facing the oncoming cut crop streams. Then, as the fluffing roll completes one-half of its rotation, the oppositely directed auger blades come into position facing the incoming cut crop streams, so that for the next one-half rotation of the fluffing roll the cut crop streams are moved left. Since the fluffing roll is constantly rotating, the cut crop streams are always being moved from their points of impact alternately to the right and left, and each stream is discharged in a wider pattern, thus resulting in a single wide swath instead of several individual narrow paths.
To gain more benefit, the fluffing roll is rotated so that its surface that receives the cut crop streams is moving upward. Since there is no enclosure around the fluffing roll, this direction of rotation causes the crop material to not only move sideways but to also be propelled up and over the fluffing roll. This motion adds to the dispersal of the crop.
Another feature of the fluffing roll is that it does not necessarily require a power drive to turn it. Providing that the fluffing roll is located so that the cut crop leaving the previous stage strikes the fluffing roll above its centerline axis, the force of the crop cuttings will impart motion to the fluffing roll and be the only power required for rotation. This is true whether the previous stage is the disc cutter itself or a conditioner apparatus.
Thus, the fluffing roll of the invention can function to spread out the narrow streams originating at the disc cutter and deposit the spread crop on the ground without the requirement of a new power drive on the harvesting machine. However, it is also quite practical to also drive the fluffing roll, by conventional power sources, for instance a hydraulic motor or direct mechanical drive.